My Real Life Hero
by leena96
Summary: Jessica Bird always wanted to meet a real life hero; Dutchy has also wanted to meet a real life hero. Follow their story as they realize they may be each other's hero's after all.
1. Chapter 1: Promo

**TITLE:** My Real Life Hero

**AUTHOR:** Leena96

**RATING:** M (Just in case)

**SPOILERS:** Season 4 - 5

**CATEGORY:** Romance/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort

**PAIRINGS:** Bird and Dutchy

**SUMMARY:** Jessica Bird always wanted to meet a real life hero; Dutchy has also wanted to meet a real life hero. Follow their story as they realise they may be each other's hero's after all.

**ARCHIVE:** Fan Fiction

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters used. Story line is all my own, but will relate to scenes from seasons 4 and 5.

**FEED BACK:** All feedback is welcomed, both positive and negative.

**NOTES:** I'm new to the whole Fan Fiction scene, so if anyone is willing to help me with this story or any that are to come please message me.

**Promo:**

"_I've always wanted to meet a real life hero"_

**- Jessica Bird.**

"_Me too"_

**- Dylan 'Dutchy' Mulholland.**

"_I was so scared Dutchy"_

**- Jessica Bird.**

"_I'm proud of you. The Navy is lucky to have you. You will make a fine sailor Bird"_

**- Dylan 'Dutchy' Mulholland.**

"_Your one of a kind Dutchy"_

**- Jessica Bird.**

"_I have never met anyone quite like you chicken legs"_

**- Dylan 'Dutchy' Mulholland.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Introduction

**Chapter One:** The Introduction.

**A/N**_**:**__ I have changed what happened at the beginning of season four so it fits it to my story idea._

Young Jessica Bird stood upon the boat deck of HMAS HAMASLEY with Bomber watching the ships new 'buffer' Dylan Mulholland slowly climb up onto to deck dressed in his white Navy uniform, hat in his hands. If Bird was to be honest with herself, the new buffer was sexy as hell. He wasn't something that you saw often; he was one of a kind, the kind of man you saw in your dreams, not on an old navy ship.

"Bird… Bird… Jessica!" the XO said. "Show Dutchy to his rack please."

"Sorry ma'am, of course." replied Bird. "Right this way"

"Thanks for this, umm... Sorry I didn't catch your name" Dutchy said while dodging fellow sailors in the walkways.

"Bird, Jessica Bird" She said sticking out her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you Dutchy."

"You too Bird, you too." He replied.

"Well this is it" She said while opening the door. "Your room, 2 Dads and the RO are right next door, you will be sharing with the Swain."

"Thanks Bird, I guess I will see you around soon…" Dutchy said while ducking into his room. "It was good meeting you."

"You to Dutchy, I have always wanted to meet a real life hero." Bird said quietly.

"Me too" He replied while quietly closing the door.

As Bird walked away from the now closed door she felt her heart skip a beat. Standing so close to such a beautiful man was hard for her, she was never the kind of girl who jumped a person, but standing right then are there all she wanted to do was take off his clothes and have her way with him. She needed to find a way to control her feelings, and she needed to find it now.

"Looking a bit flushed there Birdie" stated 2 Dads as he passed Bird in the hall.

"It's just a bit hot outside 2 Dads" she replied "You know... temperature hot."

"Oh okay Bird, whatever you say" 2 Dads winked while walking away, leaving Bird to cool down before continuing on her way to the galley.

**-SeaPatrol-SeaPatrol-SeaPatrol-**

"Hey Bird!" shouted Bomber as Bird walked towards the galley. "Come help me with lunch."

"I was coming to do that in the first place Bom" giggled Bird.

"Sure you were gap girl, sure you were…" replied Bomber.

"What's for lunch anyways?" questioned Bird.

"Just fish, chips and salad" Bomber looked around. "And I am nowhere near ready for these hungry sailors, so less chat more work."

"Okay Bomber, whatever you say" Bird replied while hiding her smile.

To say Bird and Bomber were close was an understatement; they were best friends, almost as close as sisters. They shared each other's clothes, did each other's hair and gossiped like a bunch of little girls. They could read each other's mind as if they were telepathic, and that's why Bomber knew something was up with Bird. She was never giggly and shy, she was the type of girl who looked innocent on the outside, but wasn't afraid to tell you what she thought of you.

"Something's up with you Bird" said Bomber while she moved around the small kitchen. "You're all giddy and you're blushing. What's got you so worked up?"

"Oh it's just really warm outside" said the young girl who was chopping the cucumber.

"Don't lie to me, I know something's up" she argued.

"It's just really warm Bom" repeated Bird. "Please just leave it."

"Hmm, okay…" Bomber whispered.

"I'm finished here, you can call lunch whenever you are ready" said Bird.

"I will call now, thanks for your help gap girl" smiled Bomber.

"Fish? Again girls? What is this?" questioned a picky junior sailor.

"This is lunch 2 Dads, either take your plate so others can get theirs or just walk away."

"Stop your laughing Birdie, you make Bomber cook this didn't you?!" accused 2 Dads.

"No 2 Dads, just go eat" giggled Bird as she made eye contact with the one person who had been on her mind since she left him at him room.

"Smells great Bird" Dutchy said while picking up his plate.

"It was all Bomber, not me "She said while keeping eye contact. "You should be complementing her."

"And Bomber is?" He questioned.

"Oh Dutchy this here is Bomber" She introduced while turning to her. "And Bom this here is Dutchy."

"Bomber" She repeated while shaking his hand.

"Well, it smells great" he said while turning to Bomber. "Nice meeting you."

"Thanks, you too." she replied while watching Bird blush at the sight of the man standing in front of them.

**-SeaPatrol-SeaPatrol-SeaPatrol-**

"Hands to boarding station's, hands to boarding station's, hands to boarding station's" came the XO's voice over the pa systems as Dutchy was walking away from the galley with his lunch.

"Are you kidding?!" Shouted 2 Dads while handing his plate back. "Come on Dutchy, I'll show you the way."

**A/N:** Please review, and let me know if you would like to help with the rest of this story, or even have any idea's you would like me to include.


End file.
